As Time Flies
by stienrawr
Summary: Here they are! Kerrai Mitsuki and Schro Uchiha! The newest Ambu Black Ops members! This story will no longer be written.


As Time Flies

Kerrai Mitsuki, was walking along the path from Sunagakure,. She walked from there all the way to Konohagakure,her home, thinking about how she, SHE of all of the other genin became a Anbu Black Ops member.

"Hey!! Hurry up Kerrai. Your gonna make us both be late again!!" Shouted Sai running in front of her

Kerrai sighed and started to run after him.

As they aproached the Hokages Mansion Yamato sensei caught the two

"You know your late right?" He asked and let out a chuckle

"Yes...."Sai and Kerrai replied quietly

"Dont worry. I explained to Tsunade so you two head home and get some rest" He said patting their head.

Kerrai moved out of reach and headed for home.

Sai headed in the oppisite direction to his home.

Yamato sighed and chuckled a bit and sighed before heading for home

Next Day

Schro Uchiha, the newest black ops after Kerrai, was sent on her first mission, but mistake was sending her off alone. Schro is the nervious type of person, who hardly talks, or speaks out. She very well skilled, but so skilled she has been targeted so many times she had to be closely whached by many Black Op agents till she became a jonin at age 10, now she is 12 and the youngest Black Ops memeber since her older brother Itachi

"W-what am I going to do?! I-I cant do this! I-its too much pressure!" She whined to herself

"Well then I guess you really do need my help" A voice said in the tree's.

"W-who are you?!" She shouted pulling out a black and red scythe.

"Calm down its just me" The voice said as it reveiled to be Sai

"S-Sai! D-dont do that!!" She shouted, still keeping her grip tight on her scythe.

"Put that thing away before you hurt someone" Sai said as he umped down from the tree.

Schro glared at him and did as she was told

"Good now, come on" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Sunagakure, their misson was to help the Kazekage, the older brother of Garra, get to Konohagakure safetly.

"Lord Kazekage, are you ready to go?" Sai asked as he was eyed by Kankuro, Temari and Garra suspicously.

"..Yes...I am.." He replied quietly.

"Good, now we shall head out" Sai said leading the way to Konohagakure.

"Garra...something doesnt feel right about that girl" Temari whispered, keeping an eye on Schro.

"Yes...we will see what happens while we get to Konohagakure,........but till then dont say a word" Garra whispered back.

Sai stopped abruptly and whispered "Schro keep a lookout now!"

Schro nodded and looked through the trees and bushes till a rogue ninja, dressed in a jet black cloak with crimson red cloud pattern on it, attacked them from behind

"The Akatsuki!" Sai shouted, pulling a scroll out and drawing feirce creatures "Art of Beast Mimicary!!" He shouted, causing the drawing to lift from the scroll and attack the rogue ninja.

"Mangekyo Sharigan!" Schro shouted causing her eyes to turn a deep blood red.

The rogue laughed and clapped his hands "The sharigan ehh? Reminds me of Itachi, hmm." He said, as a puppet like creature stepped out after him. "Now THIS will be fun eh Sasori?"

"Deidara, shut up and just get the Jinchurriki!" Sasori shouted as he attacked Garra.

"Your no fun Sasori,hmmm." Deidara said using the mouthes on his hands to chew clay.

"Garra!!" Kankuro and Temari shout as they run to his rescue.

Garra sheilds himself using his sand 'Damn!' He thought to himself

Schro pulled her scythe out and attacked Deidara

"Heh the Sharigan one,hmmm. Lets see how good you are" He said throwing the chewed up clay, now looking like clay spiders, at her "Now go!" He said making them explode.

Garra got infront of his brother to protect him 'Just in case" He whispered to him

The Kazekage nodded and stood back from the fight.

Schro was blinded by the flash and swung her scythe accidentily causing it to strike the Kazekage in the heart.

"Oh we should leave, were out numbered." Sasori said pulling Deidara away.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
